Bloodshed
by LittleFloatingNerd
Summary: Matthew grew up to be a loving, yet a quiet child, hiding the itching pain that's lingering unto his chest as humanity treated him less than a human being. Leaving home and staying with his friend, Gilbert, Matthew snapped and grew tired of people's judgement, he goes out into a horrid spree, as karma would get to him. Who'll be the last man standing?
1. Prologue

Matthew stood in front of a wooden oak door, that echoed familiar voices of his father figures. Hugging his white, fluffy polar bear tightly, he listened closely to their conversation.

"Alfred seems happy even without Matthew by his side."

"Oui. But the poor boy's a quiet one, meanwhile, Alfred's a loud positive one. They're two different opposites."

"Hm. True. But Matthew's a bit younger, and seems that he can't do anything on his own."

"Mon ami.. you're exaggerating.. He's a little well-being. I'm sure he could stand up on his own someday."

"I may doubt that, but I do hope so. As for now, he's... useless in part of family protection."

Sigh.

"I guess you're right..."

Hearing their conversation brought tears to the Canadian's eyes. His small figure shone upon the shadowed hallway as the little rays of sun that shone, highlighted his existing figure. Matthew wasn't able to hold back the tears, as they slowly slid down his cheeks, tightening his grip unto his bear, who turned their head to look at Matthew with saddened eyes,

"What's wrong?", it stated. Matthew looked down towards the bear and gave out a small faint smile, "N..nothing's wrong, Kumajiro..", he coughed out, softening his once tight grip on the said bear. "Come on..", Matthew softly said, before his little legs began to work and walk themselves towards the living room.


	2. Chapter 1

Matthew, Alfred, Francis, and Arthur sat on the green, rough grass, that's flowing smoothly against the flowing air. Matthew hugged close a white fluffy polar bear, mumbling incoherent words underneath his breath. The quiet atmosphere was then interrupted by an obnoxious laugh from Alfred, whom slinged their arm around the Canadian's shoulders. "Yo Matt! You should speak up a bit more!", he tried persuading his younger brother.

Little did he know, behind that innocent look on Matthew's face was a raging, jealous and an annoyed look that plastered around it. His heart felt hatred build up for humanity at this point, therefore, he wanted - no, has a burning desire to harshly throw Alfred's arms away from him. Humanity has treated Matthew hard that his patience was broken once someone crossed the line. Despite his train of threat-worthy thoughts, he stopped himself to throw Alfred's arm away, and instead, unconciously glared at him as his hands gripped Kumajiro's stomache. "Dude? 'You alright?", Alfred asked, concerned as he took his arm away. Matthew realized his glaring and softened his now-called stare.

"I'm alright...", he replied hastily. "Woah dude, you seem mad about something!"

At this point, Matthew easily got annoyed, completely forgetting to be the soft person he usually is, "None of your business", was all he spat out, as he stood up, and stormed off the grassy field. Leaving Kumajiro and three confused people. "What's wrong with him?", Arthur spoke sincerely. "Everything.", Kumajiro spoke, in his usual high-pitched voice. All three heads, turned to face the white polar bear, and in return, gave them a silent stare, then, tilted their head and stood up, to walk away as well. Alfred and Francis were left extremely confused, meanwhile, Arthur was suspiscious of the current situation.

"There's definitely something wrong with Matthew,", he stated, earning glances from Francis and Alfred, "Kumajiro may have acted like himself, but I feel like he's hiding something, meanwhile, Matthew... kind of changed these past days...", Arthur explained.

"Yeah! That's because you harassed him some other times, didn't you?!", Alfred protested. He received a 'tsk' from Arthur, who were to speak when Francis jumped in, "It's quite true. But instead of harassing him, you talked behind his back, ever since he was petit.", the Frenchman argued. With shining green orbs that widened, Arthur had become speechless.

"I...", Arthur started, thinking of a way to defend himself but sighed and looked down. "I need to be honest though, I guess I have. I... may apologize to him.", he declared, earning a smile from the other two. "Good luck in advanced. No, really dude. I mean it. Seeing his attitude nowadays, he'll be a hard one to apologize to. Especially, since you did something behind his back to lower his reputation, he'll probably throw a fit!", Alfred warned, exaggerating at some parts. A small nervous chuckle escaped from the Brit's lips, "Righttt..."

Back at the marbled mansion, Matthew sat at the bathroom floor with pills at hand,his glasses on the floor and eyes that looked like they've solemnly dulled. His curly blonde locks draped unto his now pale face, as he stared down at his pills at hand. The flashbacks of his sufferings echoed through his head. From the times where his father figures - Francis and Arthur, looked down at him, to the times where he was mistaken as his older brother. He clenched his hand into a tightened ball, tears that strained his eyes and teeth gritted together. Looking up, he reached for the faucet as a support for him to stand up. He carefully unfolded his shaky legs as he stood up from his sitting position, he looked at his rapidly shaking hands, took a moment, before bending back down slowly to take his glasses. Then, putting them back on, he blinked twice as his eyes adjusted to the clear sight. Clearing up the mess he made, he threw the pills thay were on the floor and kept the ones that were safely tucked in the bottle, as he shut the lid close, then tucking it in a cabinet behind the mirror.

After making sure he didn't leave a mess, he went out the bathroom and saw a staring white polar bear to his right. He stared back for few moments before getting the message from their little staring contest. Matthew looked to the opposite direction that led to the stairs, each step creaking with sonorous noise. As he stepped unto the first step of the stairs, the door creaked open, as a familiar voice echoed through the hallways, "Matthew?"

When the said voice spoke, Matthew reached out to his pocket for a well-hidden pistol. As much as he looks like a shy type to hold nor fire a gun, he was quite an expert to shoot and hold one. Aiming it at an empty hallway ahead of him, he tensed up his awareness as he slowly walked from the hidden hallway to the living room; where the front door is. To hide himself, he stuck his back unto the walls of the dark hallway, sneaking a look towards the door. Although the voice was familiar, he couldn't quite make it out on who it was. As this thought passed by, his breathing began to tense up as he placed his index finger to the trigger of the pistol. Readying himself, he came out his hiding spot and pointed the pistol to the person that directly came in without having to knock,

"Halt!"

"Woah, Matt! Hold your tits! It's just me!", an albino came to his sight, and at this point, Matthew released the tension that built up in his body and lowered his weapon. "Oh... Gilbert, it's you...", he sighed.

"...Hey, I know you have this huge hatred for humanity; which, of course, includes me, but, I know you're not that type of person to shoot your own friend, are you?", the albino replied with alert. Receiving a glare from the Canadian, "Don't test me...", Matthew simply stated.

"...Something happened, huh?", Gilbert asked, his voice wobbly despite its obnoxious way of being spoken. This time, he received a stare from the Canadian as he sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

Matthew sighed as he ran a finger through his blonde hair, looking up towards the ceiling as he leaned his back against his pale parchment room, glancing up the ceiling, the words of a certain Prussian echoed bizarrely through his mind, "Matthew, are you even listening?!", the voice echoed through the Canadian's ears, slightly understanding what Gilbert had said and gave off a light shrug, receiving a disappointed sigh from the albino.

"I'm trying to help you here, man. But how is calming you down effective when you're not even listening to my comforts?!", Gilbert grumbled, annoyed by the fact that his friend wasn't listening to him trying to comfort him. Again, a simple shrug was given. "Matthew! get your shit together!"

Sighing, Matthew sat back up straight as he crossed his hands in front of his chest, glaring towards glossy red hues that filled with worry. As he was about to speak up, the sound of the front door clicked open, and multiple cautious footsteps were heard as they stepped unto the polished wooden floor of the mansion, "Matthew? Dude? 'You in here?", one of them said. Almost immediately, Matthew recognized the voices as his royal blue eyes widened due to the sudden realization that, the other F.A.C.E members are home. Gilbert's eyes widened as well due to this, his eyes blinking multiple times to concentrate his ears on the voices and footsteps.

Matthew and Gilbert both exchanged glances in panic as Gilbert started to stand up from his sitting position and looked around the Canadian's room for a hiding spot, he then came to the conclusion that the best solution is through hiding in the closet. As the Prussian jumped right in there, Matthew got all puzzled on why Gilbert started to rummage for a hiding spot, "Why are you trying to hide?!", he whisper-shouted.

"Well, for one, I basically barged in here without having to knock!"

"But they'd then just think that I let you in since they weren't even here when you were fucking barging in!"

"They don't welcome me here!"

"Oh really now?! How about the times where-"

Click!

The sound of Matthew's bedroom clicked as it slowly opened revealing a certain Frenchman's head out from the door in the middle of Gilbert and Matthew's little fight. Gilbert, being too shook at the sudden interruption, wasn't able to hide himself and just stare at Francis's popped-up head. The French seem to smile with a bit of worry hinted among his eyes as he quietly spoke, "I.. hope I'm not interfering something...?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he decided to step out of the closet with his arms closed, "What do you think?"

Just as Francis was about to speak up, more footsteps came in closer, which made Francis whip his head around to see a certain Brit and American, "Have you found them?". As a response, Francis opened the door wider to reveal Matthew and Gilbert in the room, "A-ah! Matthew!There you are!", Arthur smiled and gave Matthew a huge hug.

"Get off me."

Arthur's emerald orbs widened up as he did as what Matthew told him, though keeping his hands on the Canadian's shoulders, "W-what do you mean...?"

"You heard me right, you bloody bastard."

"Ma-Matthew! Take it easy alright...? We just... well...", Arthur began to sweat and stutter.

"What?! Are you here again to speak nonsense about how useless and horrible of a being I am, and had enough strength to spit it on my face?!"

"No, no! I didn't mean to do that!... n-nor do I intend to do that!"

"Don't act like those words you said about me back during the days never existed!"

Arthur then realized this and stayed quiet, leaving his mouth agape as he slowly shut it and gulped on the lump in his throat, "Matt... Matthew, I never mean those words..! I... well...", he sighed, "I'm... I... well... apologize... or some sort...", Matthew dropped his shoulders and weakened them, as clear, transparent tears dominated his eyes, making it look glossy, "And then what?! You're gonna say sorry and then do it again, this time being careful I never, and will ever hear it?!", the Canadian laughed in his now hoarse voice, "Do you think I'd fall for that same old shit again?! Arthur, I'm not stupid, like you!"

Arthur felt those words pierce through him like a sharp knife that's been stabbed right through his heart. It's true he had to lie for good measures, even to defend himself! But karma always strikes soon after, and here he was in this situation. Busted. "Look... Matthew I'm... truly sorry...", Just when Arthur said this, Matthew slinged his arm around Gilbert, facing the opposite side he was facing and seem to be whispering something in his ear. Whatever Matthew said, it seems like it shocked Gilbert due to his red piercing orbs that widened, "Woah, are you serious?!". Matthew nodded, this caused Gilbert to scratch the back of his head and looked down, his face seemibg to show the look of nervousness and fear.

"What did he-"

"I'll be moving out.", Matthew stated before letting Alfred continue. Then, turned to his heels and started to take out a large back from his closet. Gathering all his clothes and folding them in one piece. "Wait, wait, wait! Matthew, why?!", Alfred stopped his younger brother, placing a hand on his wrist. Matthew chuckled at this, "Ha, ha... you know why?! As I've said, don't fucking pretend that you all talked or saw me negatively! If I would just get out of your life then I'd rather leave you, assholes!", he shouted from the top of his lungs.

This caused Alfred to take a step back and stared at the Canadian with saddened eyes. "Matt, we never saw you as that-"

"Oh really now?!", the Canadian interrupted, "Why don't you ask Arthur for all that shit?!". And with that, two heads turned to face Arthur, with Alfred's eyes glaring and Francis' expression turned to a frown. This gave Matthew an opportunity to finish packing as with Arthur explaining himself, "L-look, I didn't mean to do so!"

"You know what they said, 'Never judge a book by its cover', correct?", Francis stated bluntly

"I-"

"And yet you kept on doing so."

Arthur sweat at this point as Matthew zipped his bags up rather loudly, getting the other three's attention. Thanks to Gilbert helping him, Matthew was able to pack quickly. Pulling the handle up, and slinging the large shoulder-bag to his shoulders, he looked at them straight in the eyes as he finally stated,

"I'm leaving."


End file.
